Promise?
by Brownie94
Summary: 17 years ago Sam Winchester and Rachel Gordon made a promise to someone they loved, each other, 10 years after the fact they both met up, now 7 years after running their families find out their secrets and demand answers to their questions, Why?


Disclaimer: This is in no way true or it could be and we just down know...but I still don't own Supernatural, or Jared and Jensen, dag flammit! I am pretty sure Aardvark Preschool doesn't exist but if it does I don't own it. I don't own Lucky or the video either.

If you haven't heard the song "Lucky," by Jason Mraz and Colbie Callait check out this link

.com/watch?v=UsSy_V7ggSU

**Promise?**

Chapter 1: 17 years ago Part I

A little boy wearing blue baggy jeans and an ACDC t-shirt, but a more noticeable sad frown on his face and big wet dewy eyes sat on the steps to Aardvark Preschool, Connecticut. You would wonder what could put a kid, only 4years old, into that kind of a mood, a scraped knee, his parents leaving him all alone at school, wrong! The reasons weren't that simple because Sam Winchester wasn't an ordinary boy, no Sam Winchester was a hunter, more specifically he was in love.

_The last two weeks: Sam's pov_

_Sam had just transferred to Aardvark Preschool when he saw her. She, Rachel Gordon, was beautiful, sweet, and his partner for the talent show, everyone had to participate. He was introduced and then led to his seat next to her. She, he learned, was just as passionate about music, dance, and art as he was. They talked all through class trying to figure out what to do, finally deciding to sing a duet of "Lucky," by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat, a song that both of them loved. _

_Over the course of the week the two of them worked on their singing and harmony, learning along the way that the two of them had a lot in common, they both moved around a lot, both their moms had passed away, they both had overprotective siblings, (A sister. Kelsey, for Rachel), and that their birthday was on the same day, May 2, 1983. They also got more comfortable with each other, unconsciously calling each other Sammy and Rach, acting like they had know each other their whole lives, which admittedly wasn't very long._

_On the day of the talent show, Sam realized that he felt more than friendship around Rachel, he loved her company, she made him feel whole and happy in a way he'd never felt before in his whole life. On the day of the talent show, Same Winchester realized he was in loved with Rachel Gordon, his best friend!_

_On the other side of the fence, not literally, Rachel Gordon, had come to the same conclusion, this was so messed up, she was four and not supposed to be in love, and specially not with her best friend, but she couldn't change a thing._

_When it was finally their turn, they looked at each other. Sam was wearing black dress pants and a dark emerald dress shirt, looking adorable, Rach, who looked as beautiful as a girl of 4 years old could in her black dress with emerald sequins on the upper part and the bottom of her dress. When they called out their name, they clasped hands for strength and walked out carrying a microphone each. Then when the music was cued, they let go, faced each other, singing the song. They knew neither of their families would be there, each other was all they had._

Sam started singing, looking at her and only her, begging her to hear the meaning, the truth, under it.

**Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water, across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, and baby I'm trying**

Rachel understanding what he was saying looked back into his eyes, hoping to convey her own feelings.

**Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard**

Then the both clasped their hands, and sang forgetting that everyone was here, that everyone was watching them, lost in their own magical, love-filled world.  
**  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Sam, happier then he could ever remember being sang his heart out.

**And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair**

Rachel smiled and sang her part, feeling so happy, she thought she was going to explode.

**Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now  
**

Moving close together, they both sang with every ounce of feeling they had in their bodies, dancing and just having fun, being together, being happy.

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

People started clapping right before they ended, which stopped a second later when their lips met in a way not normal for kids that young.

…TBC…

If you want me to

So that was my first attempt at a Supernatural fic, I've been thinking about it a long time. So what do you think? Plz review and tell me if you think I should continue.


End file.
